A Christmas Problem
by itsmemxd
Summary: "You are the best thing that's ever been mine.Loving you was the only thing I've ever done right .Sorry.I forgot about that." The heart can still find its way home despite a past forgotten, Santana forgot who Brittany is but she could never forget how she love her so much.A Christmas special for Brittana! CANNON
1. Victims Of A Twist Of Fate

A Christmas Problem

(A/N:) Hey guys! I'm back. So if you're wondering, I'm also the author of Frozen Seductions. And just like FS, A Christmas Problem is also in a drama/romance genre. I've learned that Glee's not coming back til next year. That's why I'm giving you a heavy Christmas special for Brittana. It's cannon! Sorry to those who will dislike this. But screw you! So, thank you for stopping by and please, don't forget to follow, favorite and comment!

I don't own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy.

Chapter 1: Victims Of A Twist Of Fate

BRITTANY'S POV:

"Hey babe,it's already late." I said, really worried about Santana who's in the other line.

"Don't worry.I'm on my way home.I'll be there later,ok?" I can tell she's smiling while she's trying to cheer me how magical love can though we're far apart,I could still figure out how she would smile at my face.

I sighed,"I'm sorry.I couldn't help but to - drive safe...And ugh... I love you..."

She giggled but never said anything.A single pause came and she continued,"Babe,take can sleep now,don't wait for me.I don't want my girlfriend to look like a zombie when I come ."

I smiled and said for the last time,"Bye..."Beeping sounds came after and the convo ended.

Santana's off to find a resort for the New Directions's reunion. She wanted to make things perfect so she went to find it herself.

*Now playing:Rock Da Boat by Aaliyah*

I put my phone on my chest and laid down on my bed.I looked up to the ceiling and tried to breathe slowly to calm my worrying heart.

Guess there's no Santana here tonight.

"Brittany, don't worry! She'll ber 'll be-YAWN-"My eyelids became heavier and I couldn't even handle the slumber slowly taking over me."Santana."

And then the darkness came.

"Brittany..." A pair of arms held me on my back and then a streak of light opened my 's still blurry but I could tell that the silhouette in front of me was none other than...

"SANTANA!You're back!" I wrapped my arms and legs around her neck and hips. She lifted her body up that made me sit on her lap."Babe..." I whispered on her ear and kissed her cheeks,giving her a longer temptation. I pulled out to look at her eyes but I couldn't help but to notice the lipstick stain on her cheeks, it was the stain left after I kissed her there. Just how sexy it looks!

She pushed her lips on my neck that made me shiver with such a sudden electric shock.I couldn't help but to moan with excitement when she started to work her lips down, from my lips to my cleavage. She looked at me in a devourous manner, slowly opening my shirt's upper buttons. She stopped when she already revealed my red lacy bra, still, not taking off her eyes on me. She kissed the line of my cleavage, teasing me and making me lean with such pleasure. She's the predator and I'm her prey."I'm ready now... Eat me..."

*Krrriiinnng!* The alarm clock suddenly rang, shuddering my dream into pieces. I got awaken and then I lifted my upper body and looked at my 's still not here.

I looked away and tried to convince myself that maybe she stayed up on a friend's house all night.

But...My heart's beating so fast am I feeling so odd?It's like something's wrong.

I picked up my cellphone and called other line answered," the number you dialed is either unattended or-"It's the , Santana couldn't switch her phone maybe her battery's been exhausted .That's it!Her battery.

Hah...I sighed and exhaled all the worries out.I bit my lip and managed to walk out of the will be here anytime now.

I walked closer to the mirror and took a look at myself, from my feet up to . looked terrible.

"Oh gosh!I need to look really beautiful so that Santana will be so happy to see me when she came home!" Without thinking again,I carelessly took off my clothes and run to the shower to wash myself.

Santana...

Where are you?

******  
I sat on the couch and pushed my back against it.I gently dried my hair using a 's been an hour now since I woke up.I've been trying to call Santana for like a millionth times and she's still unreachable.I'm already catching myself staring blankly at nowhere.

I can't help but to heart's been beating so fast now and my eyes were starting to shed some tears.

I need to call someone...

I picked up my phone and dialed hands were terribly shaking.

"Hello?"Quinn answered in a natural rusty voice.

I need to sound might panic."QUINN!SANTANA'S MISSING!LAST NIGHT SHE'S-"

" .Calm down Britt.I can't understand you."

I sighed again."It's 's night I called her and then she said that she'll be home I woke up and she's still not here and I'm worried.I couldn't even contact her...I think she's-"

" 's she's just pulling up a prank for you."

"Well,it's not a cool prank at all.I've never been so worried like this before."I can't stop myself shaking.I'm pissed,worried and tired all at the same the possibilities that maybe Santana's trying to surprise me for something didn't make me excited either.

"Brittany,If Santana said she'll go home,she'll probably go home,"And then she paused,"Or maybe she found a super hot blonde bombshell whose boobs are quite big and whose booties are like Iggy' then she made out and forgot about your name and-"

Eeerrr.I ground my teeth just by picturing them."Quinn,you're not funny! I'm way more than any blonde babe she have ever seen."

"Oh really?Do you remember when you're with Sam and Santana's with me?We made something that's more than a one-time-thing."Her sexy voice came out from I doubt about our Unholy Trinity tasted ourselves and-now I regret sharing Santana.=.="

I'm pissed.

" 's wrong with Santana and you're here telling me about the past?"

"Awww...Brittany's a lot like jelly!By the way,I've got something to you need something,call me if Santana's not really showing up,call a break-up,oh,I mean call a police. They will find bye!"

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist,"Eeerrr...Thank you,Quinn."Those words came out from my nose.

Back to tell me you're just ok.

You're just alright,right?

******  
SANTANA'S POV:

My head's really heavy and my eyelids were kinda bigger as they used to be.I couldn't move and it felt like my whole body's covered with something. I looked on it,oh wow.I'm like a mummy or something.

"Hello?!Is anybody there?Hey..."Ugh...I felt so weak,I can't speak loudly.

What happened?!

"You're awake!"

A man with a flat-down auburn hair came into the room and then smiled at me."Here's your phone...And ugh-"

"Who are you?!Where am I?!" I'm starting to panic.I have no clue who the hell he is.

"Don't you remember?Last -"

"AAAHHH!"Headache striked my head like a lightning tearing off my brain.

He held me and looked me in the eye."Don't you remember anything?"

I tried to calm down and think of everything inside my head was nothing but a blank space.F*ck!I couldn't remember anything!"AAAHHH!" I screamed again at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down!Try to recall something!"

"I-I couldn't remember anything!Why?! WHO AM I?! AAAHHH!" I couldn't do anything but to 's like I'm going to be insane if I don't let these feelings out.

"Hey."He put the phone inside his held me and hugged me tight.I felt warmth that made me feel secured.I hugged him back but I couldn't stop screaming and sobbing."Stop...Ssshhh...I'm here...Everything's 'll be alright,ok?I love you."

I heard his low-pitched voice that calmed me down.I couldn't remember him but... I should feel alright but...

I wasn't.

I pulled out and looked at him."Who-Who are you?Who-Who am I?"

He smiled and then answered,"I'm husband. and you're-"He hugged me again and then patted my head,"You're you're mine..."

******(A/N:) Oh no! This is not right! She's not Lolita,Tristan's not his husband... Wait, this is the CHRISTMAS PROBLEM!

Thank you again and please hang on 'cause Chapter 2: "No Direction Back Home" is up next!


	2. No Direction Back Home

(A/N:) Thank you again for reading this! I love you guys! You make me write for more.

CHAPTER 2: No Direction Back Home

BRITTANY'S POV:

I dialed up Santana's number again,hoping she would answer it now. "Babe,please..."

But again, no one answered.

*KRIING!KRIING!*

My phone rang and it almost made me breath shortened and I tried to calm something's bothering me and I couldn't figure it all out.

-Blaine calling-

I picked up the phone and answered in a low volume.

"He-hello?Blaine?"

"Britt.I need you to calm down and try to be collected,ok?"

"Blaine, up." That's weird. Straight up? But he's gay! Ugh. Nevermind.

"Santana...Santana's missing!"

My eyes widened as my mouth created a wide "O" shape.I held my breath for a second,I felt numb and empty for a while.

"Britt?! Are you still there?"

I snapped and breathed deeply, trying to extinguish the fire that's been burning inside my chest.

"Why? I mean, how? What happened?!"

"The police found her car in a nearby ,it's not a great view at car flew down a cliff and it crashed upside down."

*Now playing:Can't Cry Hard Enoush by Bellfire*

My tears dropped voluntarily. I tried not to cry even more but it fell down like a waterfall.I couldn't stop...I couldn't even breathe.I tried to speak but all that I could hear was a painful whisper and a cracking sound of my dissambled words,"A-Are there any-y hope?"

I heard him sigh and clear his throat,"As I said earlier, she's still that they can see was a pool of there's no sign of Santana's her cheerios jacket,covered with her own blood...And a small red box..."

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly...

"Britt...The police said that there's a possibility that the wild animals took her body and-and-"

I clenched my fist with a blazing temperature running up my head,"I don't like possiblities!I need a certain answer!I need a sure one!"

"Brittany,calm 're still trying to figure it all out-"

"Well they should make it faster!They need to find Santana!"

"Britt!Santana's might be dead!"

"Listen,Blaine Warbler.I will never give up until they found a piece of her ear!She's not dead!And-"

"Brittany?"

I stood up and continued,"Blaine where's the crime scene?I need to get there."My voice suddenly turned strong and collected.

My head turned to the couch beside then out of the thick air...I remembered everything like it's just yesterday...

*Now playing:Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran*

I used to sit beside she's feeling tired and worn she needs someone to take it all just take her to another place in time where we're just the only ones who fall in love...And the only ones whose hearts are beating,creating a melody,leading into a symphony.

I used to look at her when her face was in a total darkness and hopeless.I know how to turn her on.I would hold her hand like it's a switch that would automatically make her then suddenly,everything seems so bright again.

"Britt,babe..."She would look at my eyes with total hotness, very alluring."I just want to tell you-"

I used to kiss her before she could complete her sentence."Babe,you didn't need any talking.I have it all figured out with just looking at your eyes and tasting your lips."

"You pretty little genius!" She would push me and take over all the drive of my 's the driver and she drove me would kiss me from my forehead and would say,"This...This is for my respect to you..."And she would kiss me down my nose and finally,my lips.

My chest would always burst into flames and I was always close to collapsing if it wasn't because of her hand holding mine.

I used to escape her trap and laugh at her saying,"Too close Santana!Too close!"

"Brittany!"

We would run all over the living room,chasing each other,laughing really hard like the world's our own playground.

Well,it's what Brittana was all happy in love.

She would always catch me and hug me tight."Britt babe, remember, the next time you try to escape,I will always try to find you and-"She used to stop,face wrinkling in a painful manner.

I used to worry and comfort her,"San,what's wrong?"

" 's just that my head is aching."

"San...Look!You're already building up eyebags below your 're looking skinnier ...Can you just please, take a rest for a while?"

"Britt,I'm just working hard for our future.I want to give you a mansion,or a car,or-"

I would smack her lips to make her stop.I pressed my forehead against hers and smiled,"Ssshhh...I don't need a mansion,or a car,or anything...I don't want any of those.I just want I can't afford to loose you..."

And we would lay down the bed...Doing nothing but make love...Pouring all our hearts out...

I snapped back to reality again."Brittany,what's your plan?"

"If they couldn't find her,we Directions style..."

*******  
SANTANA'S POV:

I stood up and made my 's seem so air and cold but not freezing morning 's like I've never had it this 's like my first time to wake up like this...But something's still missing and I didn't know what it is.

My head ached a ...

A soft knock snapped me and I looked at where it came 's from Tristan...

My husband...

He smiled at me and greeted,"Hey do you feel?" He walked closer to me and held my hips.

I knew I should feel fine but something felt awkward so I turned away and pretended that I was doing something else.

I said,"Well, I'm feeling kinda,you know, it's because I couldn't remember anything and my head ached a little."

"Aha?That's why I'm going take you to a tour inside our will make you feel a lot like complete."

"Wait, we own this place?"

" course."He turned me around facing him and said,"But first of all,I will make you feel like you're my wife...

Lolita..."

******  
(A/N:) I hate that Tristan, what do you think guys? We should burn him alive! Bwahahaha. Ehem. Oh well. That's it for chapter 2. Thank you my dear readers!

Up next: Chapter 3: I Am Lolita? 


	3. I Am Lolita

CHAPTER 3: I Am Lolita?  
SANTANA'S POV:

"Honey..."He's going to kiss me slowly but found it disgusting, that's why I inched out a little and escaped his embrace.

"Please, ...Take me to the tour.I'm a little tired,you know." and that's when I remembered something about the word tired.

Wait...It feels like I was feeling tired before but I never minded it all...

And then suddenly,flashes of memories flashed into my 's a bit blurry but...I could see a blonde girl...Her forehead pressed against mine and then...She kissed me.

She kissed me?!

I touched my lips like I actually felt the kiss.A lightning volt strucked my heart and finally...I felt my heart beating and I realized suddenly that I was breathing deeply...

"Honey, there something wrong?"

I pulled him and kissed on his lips.I tried to feel his lips but I couldn't feel tongue entered my mouth and I felt a disgusting 's why my reflexes told me to pull away and step back.

"What's the matter?You used to like this."He stepped closer with a maniac smile on his made me feel so...Disrespected?

But he's my husband,that's what he said.

He pushed me to the wall.I looked down,never wanting to see his face. It felt so wrong which I think it shouldn't be.

"oh I get it.I think you need to know who you are before we silly I am! Sorry, I got really excited, c'mon..."He turned around and then pulled my hand.I followed him but my brain's still rejecting him.

The same as my didn't want to absorb him.

We walked for a while until we reached a small 's a bit old and... I don't know...

"It's where we first met, were still were cleaning here and I saw you when I run here to hide.I hid because my mom's trying to scold me eyes met but we never second time we saw each other was when I tried to wait for you for almost 5 years.I will never forget your dark eyes,that's why I assumed that I will see you then one day,you smiled at me and we sat were listening to a never knew what we really felt but...My hand just feels like it wanted to hold yours."He looked at me and then he held my hand.

Still,I couldn't even remember any of those scenes.

"We were listening to When You Say Nothing At All by Alison was very,very romantic song for then we decided without speaking that...We will be getting married..."

*Now playing: Songbird (Glee version)*

I knew he said that we were listening to that song but a different song echoed to my head.I couldn't hear any lyrics but I could clearly hear the background music...It's very sound of the piano keys being assembled into a wonderful song...

It was silent...The musician had a blessed hand,his fingers were making its way to my heart, crashing down my cowardness and my defenses...But I loved it. I didn't know why but again,a flash of memory pictured inside my head.

It felt like I was singing this song and...A blonde girl's looking at me,watching me,feeling the way how I stood and walked closer to me,hugged me the way I wanted her to...

It was like,I've always wanted to sing in front of her.

But...

I couldn't see her face...

And...

"AAAHHH!" My head hurt again!It felt like my head was being chopped off,cracking my skull,tearing me apart.

"Lolita!"He held me again and hugged me,"Ssshhh..."

Is he telling the truth?Or is my memory a big joke?

What was true?!

******  
Brittany's POV:

I walked out of Blaine car and immediately want to see the cliff.

"Brittany!Slow down!You might slip off!"

Then suddenly,I stepped on a rock that made me loose my balance.

My eyes widened as my head came forward and my body started to loose its control.

"Gotcha!"

I was about to fall down the breathing stopped and so as the brain was in the flight mode but I was aware of what I was seeing.

It was Santana's just how Blaine stated,it was upside were broken,blood all looked like a can smashed by car.

"Brittany!Don't do that .We'll die of heart attack."I scrapped back to reality when Quinn and Blaine took me off the ground.

My eyes never left the sight of Santana's car until it got blurry because of the tears welling up on the walls of my body became shaky and I feel like my feet were glued to the ground.

"Brittany,"Quinn patted my shoulder that made me turn around and face looked at my eyes,feeling pity."Here's Santana's found it inside the was all torn out."

I took the jacket and then hugged it tight. I didn't want to see how miserable the accident did to Santana. My heart was broken...

A policeman came in and stated," you the victim's friends?"

"Yes." Blaine answered.

"Well, I'm afraid to tell you that we haven't seen the victim's body and-"

"How great!" I screamed never really cared how disrespectful I was.

"Brittany."Quinn pulled me.

"Ma'am,calm down."The policeman continued.

"Calm down?!"

Then the rest of the New Directions came out Puck's van."Brittany!Brittany!"

*Now playing:Can't Cry Hard Enough by Bellfire*

But I continued,screaming,"What the hell?!Can't you understand?I was close to slipping down this cliff just to see her but the you're just going to give me a jacket?!My girlfriend's a human!Not a jacket! I-"

*SLAP!*

Silence 's slap stopped my world from spinning and all that I could feel was the burning sensation bulding up on my cheeks.

"Did it hurt?!Hugh?!" Quinn screamed at me,"Wake up Brittany!You're not the Brittany that we used to 're being a lot like Santana already.I couldn't even blame you for behaving that way 'cause we felt the same when Finn died.I know you're just scared because there's these possibilities that Santana was dead!But please, .Just listen..."

I couldn't even look at her in the was right...She slapped me back to reality...I was speechless.

All that I could hear now was my heavy breathing and my sobs. They were all looking at me but I couldn't look at them...I appreciated Quinn for understanding my situation... Just for this whole day...

Just let me cry...

********  
(A/N:) Ok now it's going was all dramatic,I I just want them to be together again! In a very complicated way.*wink-wink*

Next chapter: Chapter 4: Whose Wife? 


	4. Whose Wife?

Chapter 4: Whose Wife?

BRITTANY'S POV:

*Now playing:Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson*

I was empty-staring on the Christmas tree heart has a big whole in it.

Please insert a coin...

"Brittany!Hey.I thought you're going to set up the Christmas tree already?" Quinn entered the house and then looked at me.

"I'm not going to put it up." My voice was now rusty like an old iron bar.

"Oh come you're hating on Christmas?Britt-"

"It's not about hating Christmas..."I looked at her with my tired eyes,"It's about Santana being lost...We promised each other that we're going to put it up together...I couldn't just break the promise! I just needed to find her..."

I was tough enough to stop my tears from rolling down.I was already tired of crying and it's all enough.I need to be couldn't do anything...

Quinn sat down beside me.I heard her sigh deeply.

"Hey,"Blaine,Kurt,Mercedes,Rachel and Puck entered the house, never knocking first."We knew you're already tired of hearing Santana's news last week...So we..."

"Don't plan a Christmas vacation for me,Blaine."

"Well we-"

"Don't even think of reasoning about Santana."

Mercedes walked closer to me and said," .You've been looking worse and worse 're just you want Santana to see you like that?What is she going to say?That we just let you slowly kill yourself?Do you want her to confront us and blame us for not being a friend while she's gone?"

I looked at her and with my voice squeaking,I said,"No..."

"Then please,listen."She knelt down the floor,facing me and she said while pleading," .We just want you to feel Santana was here, she will be thankful for us."

"But I can't forget about situation."

"We don't want you to forget about her but set aside the situation for a have set a vacation for a resort."She paused and then smiled,"The LaVera resort...I"

******  
8:05 p.m.

We just arrived at the drived the car,in which I was riding right now, and the others were inside Puck's van.I pressed my head against the car then suddenly,I saw someone 's a woman,standing around 5'7" to 5'5",I hair was long and jet black in her body structure was the same as...

"Santana?!"Without thinking again,I opened the car door and then hopped out of it.I run as fast as I could to follow her."Santana!"

"Brittany!Where are you going?!Brittany!"Quinn screamed.

I turned around and then stopped,"Guys!I saw Santana!She's here!"And then I continued to run rapidly.I didn't mind my all worn out body,seeing Santana gave me adrenaline.

I reached a dark,empty room.I tried to look around but the darkness won't let I'm already imagining place was just like my but a blank space.I'm getting insane,I guess.

"Santana!"I screamed at the top of my then once again,my tears quickly slid down from my eyes.

"Brittany!Brittany..."Quinn and the others came.I could see them with just a small amount of light entering the room.

"Brittany...Let's go..."They hugged me and then they took me out of the room.

I'm not going to give up.I will find 's alive!

"Puck!Get in here!" Quinn screamed.

"Coming!" Puck answered.

Was she only a product of my vulnerable mind or was she...Real?

******  
Santana's POV:

I walked inside the dark room where Tristan took me what I felt before,it was nothing but a dark room without anything in it.I thought I should feel some deep emotions inside ...None...

I climbed upstairs to...

"Santana!"

Someone just screamed.I guess it's a woman's 's familiar but I couldn't make up any ...

Why does it feels like I know who Santana is?

Eeerrr!My head started to hurt again.

"Brittany!"

And that's when I feel like my brain just shut hands shook as my heart beat faster...

Faster...

Faster...

It felt like it was the first time my heart beats...

"Brittany,let's go."

Wait,they're leaving?No! They shouldn't leave!"Wait!"I almost slipped down the stairs but my legs managed to stood once again.

But it's too late,I couldn't run body turned weak and my head was aching like hell. It's like my brain was being torn into two!

"Lolita?Why are you here?!"

Tristan came in and then hugged me tight."We have a guest 're a group of college students,staying here for a vacation.I was thinking maybe we should have a special dinner with them."

"No.I want to rest."

"Oh, maybe we should instead have a special breakfast for was only a week to go 'til do you think?"

" 's a great idea."

"Well.C' me take you to your bed and rest for tomorrow.I don't want my wife to look should see a dazzling beautiful woman,the proud wife of the Von LaVera resort owner, LaVera..."

******  
Brittany's POV:

I pressed my back against the bed in which I was laying tears were dry and so as my heart. I should feel hungry but I felt numb.

I felt Quinn's presence,she sat beside me and with a soft yet rusty voice,she said,"Britt." Please do not ever do that 're making me feel...sad..."

I looked at her with a poker face and then I answered,"I saw her there."

"Who?"

"Santana.I saw her walking."

"Britt-You're-"

"Insane.I know..."Instead of screaming,I just closed my eyes and chose to be calm.

And then a soft knock opened the door.A man with an auburn hair walked in and smiled.

"Uhm,excuse me?Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"I am LaVera.I am the owner of this you see, On December 24th, we will be having a grand celebration for the Christmas Eve and we will be happy to have you."

"Oh my gosh!Woohh..."Puck arrived,sweat dripping down from his 's breathing fest,probably because he had been running from a distance.

"Puck!Where have you been?"Quinn asked,worried.

"I thought I 's-She's over there!Oh gosh..."Puck bended his upper body and then lifted it 's still breathing rapidly.

"Santana?Can you describe the woman you saw?" asked.

Puck noticed the unfamiliarity of the man and asked,"Who are you?"

"Puck,he's .The owner of the resort."Blaine said.

"Oh,nice meeting you.I'm Noah Puckerman."He shook their hands and then Puck continued,"She was around 5'5" or 5'7" in height with tanned skin and long dark hair...She's almost Santana."

laughed and then said,"That's not 's wife."

"Oh...I'm sorry...I thought I saw a ghost..."

And I just thought I was insane...

" , I'm sorry but I don't think we can stay here 'til December 24. We will be checkin out on 14, -"

I spoke out,"What are you talking about Blaine?We will definitely go back on December 24th."

They all looked at me with a "why the?-what the?" were expecting me to disagree.

I continued,"We will be happy to see LaVera..."

******  
(A/N:) December 24th was 11 days far.I can't wait for them to see each other again!I hate waiting...=.=" Thank you guys for reading!

Up next:Chapter 5: You're Not Lolita,You're Mine. 


	5. You're Not Lolita, You're Mine

Remember when I told you that I didn't want to wait for them to see each other? THIS.

Chapter 5:You're Not Lolita,You're Mine BRITTANY'S POV:

It's already 5:45 in the morning.I couldn't sleep ,I haven't been asleep ,I haven't been asleep since we got 's not that I didn't want to sleep,my brain just didn't allow me body's too tired but my brain's still pumping thoughts.I've never been so genius like this before.

I walked out of the cabin to wash my face off. And then there it view of the my.I would never trade any single moment right now for a gift from this view was enough to wash my tornments away.

The sky was still dark but the way the stars shine down on the edge of the water was looked like little diamonds,twinkling all the way through my heart...

If I wish for Santa to bring Santana back,will he be able to put her in my Christmas socks or under the Christmas tree?The sky's a big mistletoe for the both of us and I just wanted to kiss her underneath it.

But I'm still not sure if Santa's I would rather believe in God...

I looked up into the sky and smiled,"I will not ask for a shooting star,nor a Santa Claus,neither any luxurious things in the 'Jason Of Beverly Hills'.Just wrap Santana and give her to me...Or I just wish she could serenade me here.

"You made a rebel of a- Oh geesh.I couldn't remember the lyrics!"

My daydream was crashed by a familiar eyes automatically wandered the place.

"You were the best-"She stopped on singing but I continued the song,hoping it's one of her little surprise for me.

"-thing that's ever been mine."

"Who's there?!"

Oh gosh. She heard me and now she's going to find me and- Oh my... I didn't care if she's a mermaid trying to steal my soul and eat me alive but still-she's serenading me and she's Santana! Oh God, thank you! Beat that Santa!

"Hey."A soft pat on my left shoulder made my brain voice... That was...

I turned my head to see her and by the moment my eyes meet hers,my heart just dropped down my stomach. I think I had eated my tongue.

Santana...

She stared at me like it's the first time she ever saw face was expressionless...Empty...Poker...

"You're not a ghost?!" She said and then touched my cheeks with both hands,squeezing and pinching every inch of my face."I thought you were a ghost!"

I laughed out loud and giggled a is she acting like this way? Did she just switched our brains?She's the boo-boo brain and I'm the smart one?

Ok is an anthem?

I think deeply and realized,"Geesh,I still think the same answer..."

"The same answer?", she asked.

"Yeah,you anthem... I still got the same answer."

She giggled a bit and then popped those eyes on me. And her lips... She bit it. I knew that gesture. Whenever she bite those, it means that she wants me to kiss her.

I moved closer to her until our faces were just an inch apart.

I stared at her lips,those full luscious lips..."Santana..."I was about to kiss her when suddenly...

"Santana?!"She pushed me away and then looked at me with her famous f*cker face.

I tried to laugh again, assumed that she was just joking around." are Santana!You silly!"I moved closer to her but she run away.

"I am not Santana,blonde girl from my dreams.I am Lolita!" She screamed,still walking away without looking at me.

"Blonde girl?!" Of course I would follow her,"Santana, my name is Brittany! I am Brittany!"

And that's when she finally stopped,"Eeerrr!" She screamed with a touch of deep agony on her turned to me and continued, "I can't evern understand why you're so familiar and- eeerrr!" She went inside a cabin. But before she could close the door,I got inside it and then I shut the door behind us."I am Lolita LaVera!"

I pushed her against the wall and hugged her was pushing away but something just gave me so much energy to hug her even tighter.I pulled out and immediately kissed her forcefully.

I must was almost a rape scene.

"Mmm!" She was screaming in disbelief more than moaning in pleasure.

This is not is not Brittany.I couldn't even know myself right now.

I pulled out from the kiss but I never let her go.

"Santana!What's happening to you?!" And tears just rolled down tension stopped and I came back into normal Brittany..."Why? Did you forget about me?" I turned my head down and rested it on her right shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" She said camly,almost a soft whisper."I can't remember husband told me I am Lolita now you're going to tell me I'm Santana?" She cupped my chin and then looked at me,"I don't know why I believe you more than my husband...I don't know you but it feels like...Kissing you was a bad idea but feels right at the same time...Who are you?"

Our eyes ignited some sort of fire,I felt the room getting hotter and one spoke for what feels like an was no sound except our heavy breathings.

The room was now filled with sensual feelings, compressing us both.

I smiled at her and said,"I am-" But before I could complete my sentence,she grabbed my face and then pushed her lips on mine.I didn't mind anything,just the taste of her lips move in a synched rhythm, and a little more second passed,her body was now thrusting against mine,craving to have a skin to skin friction.

The slow motion was now a sexual was now kissing my jaw and then she moved or my stroke sent me chills down the spine, electrifying with such an excitement that I could do now was to push my hand against the wall and breathe heavily with open mouth.

And when she touched my hips,my knees became weaker,my reflexes made me hold unto her hands grabbed a handful of fabric of her clothes.

I didn't want to let her .

"You're not Lolita..." I slightly whispered.

The sound of the door opening made my heart skipped a beat.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" My eyes grew bigger and we both turned our heads around.

"Tristan?!"

We screamed at the same time but with different ?! But he's ...

Could it be?

He's lying?!

"Lolita!What are you doing?!"

"Ah,"Santana pushed me softly and then she walked closer to .

looked at her and then at me,"I talked to your 're Brittany,right? Sorry for the lost of your girlfriend.I felt it doesn't mean you should take my wife."He said,his face was I could tell he's really angry by the his face turned walked away but I was still looking at Santana...

You're not Lolita...

*******  
(A/N:) Oh no. Does this means that Santana's going to believe Tristan or Nathan or maybe Satan? Don't know but... Will Brittany believe that the girl who looks like Santana was really Lolita? Oh em gee. 2 more chapters left...

Up next: Chapter 6: Tristan/Nathan 


	6. NathanTristan

Remember when I told you that I didn't want to wait for them to see each other? THIS.

Chapter 5:You're Not Lolita,You're Mine BRITTANY'S POV:

It's already 5:45 in the morning.I couldn't sleep ,I haven't been asleep ,I haven't been asleep since we got 's not that I didn't want to sleep,my brain just didn't allow me body's too tired but my brain's still pumping thoughts.I've never been so genius like this before.

I walked out of the cabin to wash my face off. And then there it view of the my.I would never trade any single moment right now for a gift from this view was enough to wash my tornments away.

The sky was still dark but the way the stars shine down on the edge of the water was looked like little diamonds,twinkling all the way through my heart...

If I wish for Santa to bring Santana back,will he be able to put her in my Christmas socks or under the Christmas tree?The sky's a big mistletoe for the both of us and I just wanted to kiss her underneath it.

But I'm still not sure if Santa's I would rather believe in God...

I looked up into the sky and smiled,"I will not ask for a shooting star,nor a Santa Claus,neither any luxurious things in the 'Jason Of Beverly Hills'.Just wrap Santana and give her to me...Or I just wish she could serenade me here.

"You made a rebel of a- Oh geesh.I couldn't remember the lyrics!"

My daydream was crashed by a familiar eyes automatically wandered the place.

"You were the best-"She stopped on singing but I continued the song,hoping it's one of her little surprise for me.

"-thing that's ever been mine."

"Who's there?!"

Oh gosh. She heard me and now she's going to find me and- Oh my... I didn't care if she's a mermaid trying to steal my soul and eat me alive but still-she's serenading me and she's Santana! Oh God, thank you! Beat that Santa!

"Hey."A soft pat on my left shoulder made my brain voice... That was...

I turned my head to see her and by the moment my eyes meet hers,my heart just dropped down my stomach. I think I had eated my tongue.

Santana...

She stared at me like it's the first time she ever saw face was expressionless...Empty...Poker...

"You're not a ghost?!" She said and then touched my cheeks with both hands,squeezing and pinching every inch of my face."I thought you were a ghost!"

I laughed out loud and giggled a is she acting like this way? Did she just switched our brains?She's the boo-boo brain and I'm the smart one?

Ok is an anthem?

I think deeply and realized,"Geesh,I still think the same answer..."

"The same answer?", she asked.

"Yeah,you anthem... I still got the same answer."

She giggled a bit and then popped those eyes on me. And her lips... She bit it. I knew that gesture. Whenever she bite those, it means that she wants me to kiss her.

I moved closer to her until our faces were just an inch apart.

I stared at her lips,those full luscious lips..."Santana..."I was about to kiss her when suddenly...

"Santana?!"She pushed me away and then looked at me with her famous f*cker face.

I tried to laugh again, assumed that she was just joking around." are Santana!You silly!"I moved closer to her but she run away.

"I am not Santana,blonde girl from my dreams.I am Lolita!" She screamed,still walking away without looking at me.

"Blonde girl?!" Of course I would follow her,"Santana, my name is Brittany! I am Brittany!"

And that's when she finally stopped,"Eeerrr!" She screamed with a touch of deep agony on her turned to me and continued, "I can't evern understand why you're so familiar and- eeerrr!" She went inside a cabin. But before she could close the door,I got inside it and then I shut the door behind us."I am Lolita LaVera!"

I pushed her against the wall and hugged her was pushing away but something just gave me so much energy to hug her even tighter.I pulled out and immediately kissed her forcefully.

I must was almost a rape scene.

"Mmm!" She was screaming in disbelief more than moaning in pleasure.

This is not is not Brittany.I couldn't even know myself right now.

I pulled out from the kiss but I never let her go.

"Santana!What's happening to you?!" And tears just rolled down tension stopped and I came back into normal Brittany..."Why? Did you forget about me?" I turned my head down and rested it on her right shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" She said camly,almost a soft whisper."I can't remember husband told me I am Lolita now you're going to tell me I'm Santana?" She cupped my chin and then looked at me,"I don't know why I believe you more than my husband...I don't know you but it feels like...Kissing you was a bad idea but feels right at the same time...Who are you?"

Our eyes ignited some sort of fire,I felt the room getting hotter and one spoke for what feels like an was no sound except our heavy breathings.

The room was now filled with sensual feelings, compressing us both.

I smiled at her and said,"I am-" But before I could complete my sentence,she grabbed my face and then pushed her lips on mine.I didn't mind anything,just the taste of her lips move in a synched rhythm, and a little more second passed,her body was now thrusting against mine,craving to have a skin to skin friction.

The slow motion was now a sexual was now kissing my jaw and then she moved or my stroke sent me chills down the spine, electrifying with such an excitement that I could do now was to push my hand against the wall and breathe heavily with open mouth.

And when she touched my hips,my knees became weaker,my reflexes made me hold unto her hands grabbed a handful of fabric of her clothes.

I didn't want to let her .

"You're not Lolita..." I slightly whispered.

The sound of the door opening made my heart skipped a beat.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" My eyes grew bigger and we both turned our heads around.

"Tristan?!"

We screamed at the same time but with different ?! But he's ...

Could it be?

He's lying?!

"Lolita!What are you doing?!"

"Ah,"Santana pushed me softly and then she walked closer to .

looked at her and then at me,"I talked to your 're Brittany,right? Sorry for the lost of your girlfriend.I felt it doesn't mean you should take my wife."He said,his face was I could tell he's really angry by the his face turned walked away but I was still looking at Santana...

You're not Lolita...

*******  
(A/N:) Oh no. Does this means that Santana's going to believe Tristan or Nathan or maybe Satan? Don't know but... Will Brittany believe that the girl who looks like Santana was really Lolita? Oh em gee. 2 more chapters left...

Up next: Chapter 6: Tristan/Nathan 


	7. Inside Of Us

(A/N:)Thank you for reading this and... MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Chapter 7: Inside Of Us SANTANA'S POV:

She was sitting in front of me,her legs crossed in a classy way,her hair was all sexily messed up, and her body covered with white chest part of the robe was open and I could have a great view of her cleavage and almost the half of her about her was all DIRTY and I think I needed to clean her up...

With the help of my mouth...

"What now,Lolita?What do you need?!"

"Ugh."I stared at her baby blue eyes and then by the time she said the word 'need',my eyes automatically went down her cleavage and I involuntarily bit my lips.

"Are you hungry?"She asked me while playing the rope of her bathrobe which was twisted around her waist.

I my... Why did I nod?!

She grinned at me with her eyes still darting on me, I was entangled on her love spell,"Step a glass."

She poured the bottle of wine into the two glasses sitting on the table next to her.

I walked closer to her and smelled her...Her sex scent."You're already drunk." I said.

"Oh come on...I haven't even started yet."She was about to drink when suddenly,the wine spilled out to her chest."Oh.I'm such a mess!"

"Come help you."I grabbed a piece of tissue,walked closer to her and then wiped away the wine from her cleavage.I wasn't looking at her but I could tell that she's looking at me,devouring my conscious mind.

I accidentally made an eye contact with her for a split second and then I tried to step back but my legs got out of balance.I was ready to fall when suddenly,she stood up and then grabbed me from behind.

*Now playing:Falling Fast by Avril Lavigne*

The result? I was leaning back while she was holding me like we just did a dance somebody just give her a pair of looked so perfect with her face too close to way her eyes twinkled just melted me like a cheese on a hot pan.I wasn't aware that my hand was grabbing her boobs for grip.I tried to pull it away but I ended up falling to the ground along with her.

I felt the bathrobe's rope got tangled between my gosh...You've guessed it right.

I laid on the ground with her on top of me.I felt her naked skin against my body.I bet her bathrobe just opened up when I accidentally pulled the rope.

't get me was an accident!

She rested her head on my right shoulder and I could feel her nose on the skin of my waves of her breath electrified every inch of my body.I breathed deeply with my mouth open...

"If you're Lolita,then why are you allowing me to lay on top of you naked?You have a husband,right?It should feel-"

"Wrong?" I continued her sentence while staring on the hands grabbed her on her waist and then up to her face.I brought her face towards mine."How can this be wrong when it feels so- so right?"

She stared at me and then smiled a bit.

"I just wanted to kiss you,"I said, and then I pressed my lips against her forehead,I planted a few more kisses down her nose and both her cheeks.I firmed my lips while staring at her lips,"These lips are like cotton candy,I want it to melt on my mouth..."

And then I kissed her lips.

At first it was really soft and romantic.I didn't want to open my eyes but I'm sure now that everything was covered with red rose petals falling on the floor.

The kiss went wild,it was like we were really hungry for each other and we just couldn't get enough.

"Lolita!"

And that's when everything eyes opened widely and then I immediately pushed her away and got up,never caring what has happened.

I run as fast as I could,breath still catching on.I got out of the cabin and smiled at Tristan as if nothing smiled and then smacked my lips.I was kinda freaked out but I didn't let it show,"How are they?" He asked.

"They're ok."

"To whom did you talk?"

"To everyone of them."

His eyes got smaller as if he was suspecting something odd,"Lolita.I just talked to 're all inside the Brittany."

"Oh yeah.I talked to her.I-"

His face moved towards mine and then got back again,"You smell like cherry chapstick,soap and wine all at the same you're kinda wet with sweat although it's really cold."

"I-"Come up with a good reason...

"Of course you just took a bath!"He broke the tension with laughing out loud."Come should hurry inside the car."

"Where are we going?"

His face turned into a demonic one."HELL."He pushed me inside the car.

Of course I won't just let him hurt me like that so I fought tied me up on the seat.

"Safety first."He smiled.

A policeman with a blonde hair walked gosh!Finally!"Police!He's trying to kidnap me!Help me!"

Tristan just laughed together with the police."He's working for me,Santana."

Whoah-wait,"Did you just call me?I thought I was Lolita?"

"And that was the 're already remembering 's why I need to let you reenact your car crash all over again,so that you can forget about forget all again."

Anger strucked me like it was already natural for me."F*ck you!Let me go!"

I never tried to stop on fighting back but that's when he hit my head with a gun.

"I've seen the world and I'm sure now more than ever that I belong with you."A voice suddenly echoed inside my head and she continued,"I love you Santana...More than anything in this world..."

******  
BRITTANY'S POV:

I was left here,lying on the ground,half cold breeze of early Christmas blew into the mid-air.I closed the opening of the bathrobe and tied up the rope around my waist.I felt really numb after she just pushed me away.

I was internally bleeding.

Maybe she was Lolita after all...I thought maybe she could change her mind if we have she's just looked like Santana...

"Brittany!"They hurriedly opened the door and run inside.

Quinn walked closer to me and then knelt on the ground."Oh my gosh Brittany!You're not going to believe it-"

I cut her,"My name was already changed into Tiffany.I'm Brittany."

" where's Brittany?"Sam all looked at Sam."Come on need to find Brittany,not Tiffany!"

Quinn resumed to what she was saying,"Santana was already found!"

My eyes grew bigger as my mouth flung open.I couldn't believe it!

"Where?Where is she?!"

"The policeman knows where and he's going to drive us all there."Quinn said.A policeman with a blonde hair walked continued,"But first,dress up something ugh-something that could hold you up in the winter snow."

(A/N:)Ok. This is not the last 2nd part of the ending was up next.

Chapter 8: The Best Thing 


	8. The Best Thing

(A/N:) So this is the last chapter! YEEEAAAHHH! Once again,thank you for reading.I hope I didn't disappoint you.I just wanted to write a Brittana Christmas special since Glee didn't make one. BTW, Sorry for the typos.

So... MERRY CHRISTMAS!Stay safe,keep warm and love each other more and more each day.

Chapter 8: The Best Thing BRITTANY'S POV:

"Hop in."The policeman smiled at me and then opened the car door of his police vehicle.

I stepped inside the car and pressed my back against the sat beside me."Unholy Trinity,Brittany."She held my hand and I felt her maybe a bitch sometimes but...She's matured now...

I looked at the front mirror wherein I could see the police's eyes. "Sir,where are we going?"

He looked at me but I still couldn't see his expression."To the crash site."

"The crash site?You mean the place where Santana's car crashed?"Quinn asked.

"Yes."He started to drive away despite the snow falling down like rain."Are you cold?Was it really fine to you if we go there with this kind of weather?It will be snowing really hard."

I was looking at the car window,staring blankly was covered with white cold snow and I just just bothered me."Aye policeman,why do you want to take us there when you could just take her to us?"

And then the car just stopped.

Oh 's wrong.

He turned to us with a poker reaction in his face.I have noticed that his eyes were a little and I were shocked when he pointed a gun towards us.

"What are you doing?!"Quinn grabbed my hands and so I held her 're both breathing heavily as fright tore our whole 're both shaking in such a heavy fear.

The policeman was still expressionless and finally he said," LaVera told me to kill you and your was now taking your girlfriend Santana to the car crash site to blow up her face and her memory again."

I was shocked and angry all at the same time but I was still calm,"Why blow up her face?And her memory again?"

"That Lolita who looks like Santana was the real .Nathan wants to blow up her face that he could replace it with the face of his dead wife, ,he wants to erase Santana's memory and convince her that she's he wants me to kill you all..."Tears rolled down from his face as his words shook in such sadness.

Everything seemed shattered and scattered all over the place.I couldn't even move that heart was beating but it felt like it was being stabbed by a was bleeding...

"Do it." I said,"Kill me now..."I put my forehead near the gun.

*Now playing:Can't Cry Hard Enough by Bellfire*

"Brittany! here."Quinn grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"I just couldn't cry anymore.I was... 's okay if he shoots me.I won't be able to feel it anymore..."I said calmly and then Quinn broke down.I heard her cry and sob.

"What the hell?!I thought you're a police?!So all those police who escorted our friends are..."

The police just dropped the gun and then continued to now in a faster manner.I felt Quinn's grip getting tighter than ever.

I could never imagine that we just need a Christmas problem to put us all now we're gonna ...

How pity we are...

"I'm sorry.I shouldn't get you into this..."

And how hopeless.

"I can't kill you.I'm a police after all.I live to protect kill them."He said.

"What do you me-mean?"Quinn asked,still shaking.

"We agreed to be 's dwarfs for his Christmas plan to be a wanted to study the situation and take your girlfriend everything seems to be working according to the plan."

"What the hell?!So what's with that gun pointing thing?!I've almost have a heartbreak!" Quinn screamed.

"To show you how prescious your life is too short and you may die with just a single shot of a gun on your your loved ones closer and tighter..."

I was touched with his still...It's a super weird thing to do...I became over both exhaled heavily to let all the dramas out of our body.

Santana...We're coming...

SANTANA'S POV:

I was all tied up on a plank while laying down on an edge of a face was pointing to the sight where my car had a yellow police line all around but no one was there to save me.

"Look at sight was the last thing that I want you see me before I could blow up your face."I couldn't see him but I could tell he's having that maniac face again.

"Eeeerrr!"I tried to shake my whole body hoping that I could the ropes didn't let 're too tight and were hurting energy was all drained and I didn't have enough of it to move anymore."Brittany!Brittany!"

"Hahaha!"He laughed out loud with a devil-ish voice."No one could hear you.I paid up the policemen to kill them all..."

My body began to shake made my blood boil up to my was really blurry and it felt like mysanity was already gone.

" 're here!" He said,excitedly,"I'm so-Oh my gosh!I couldn't wait to see their face while I'm trying to put yours in fire!"

"F*ck you!You demon!You f*cking demon-"

He stepped on my face and that's when I began to loose all my face hurt like hell as it was burried on the cold blanket of burned and froze at the same passed and he pulled out his feet.

"Oh.I'm that your face?Don't worry.I'll be paying up some surgeon to fix it ...Change it!"

Change?! Change my face?!

"Santana!" I heard everyone screaming from the distance.

"Oh now...For the main attraction! Santana Lopez into Lolita LaVera!"

I lifted my head up and looked at the blonde girl from far were other people but...She's all that I could see.

*Now playing: Mine by Taylor Swift,Glee version*

*FLASHBACK*  
I was sitting on a chair in a room when she entered and sat beside stared at me with her baby blue eyes and I smiled.

"I used to count the days you smiled at me and died on the days you don't..."

That was the time when I just decided that we should break up for distance relationship can never work and I was tired of going back to Lima to see her and adjust when I was all alone, far away from her.

"This was the place where words are not enough..."

I started to sing and tried not to cry...

*end of flashback*  
Everything just went from blurred to clear,I can now see her face to all the scenes flashing on my way she smiled and laughed with me,the way she looks cute and the way she cried when I told her to break up with me.

My heart bled as her tears dripped down from her eyes.I regret that moment and tried to fix it I just learned that she already loved someone else and fake married him.I thought I have found my real destiny with Dani...I thought I have moved on...

But when she arrived again and kissed me...

My heart beats again and it was like the first time I've ever breathe...I died and now I was resurrected...

And I won't let her slip . .

"You made a rebel of a careless man's careful are the best thing that's ever been mine..."I started to sing what's inside my mind,"Do you believe it?We're gonna make it now...And I can see it...Yes...Yes...I can see it now..."

"You're singing,ey?Let's see if you can sing a-"I closed my eyes tight and bit my lower lip.

*BANG!*

A loud sound of a gunshot echoed the whole place,screams followed and then everything went silent...

Did I just die?

All that I could feel now was the heavy snow falling on my back and it was freezing body was shaking and-

And-

Wait,I'm not dead!

"Santana!" I heard Brittany's voice getting just dugged all the snow away and untied the rope."Santana"

It was was God.I didn't want to see her crying again just because of was heart breaking...I tried to lift up my freezing left arm and tried to move my fingers...I wiped her tears away.

" 's 're the ambulance!"She hugged my whole frozen chest near hers.I felt her heart beating along the same rhythm of started to spread althrough out my body.

I moved my stiff jaw and tried to speak with a rusty and shaky voice,"Y-you are the-the best thing-that's ever been mine...Loving you-was the only thing-I've ever done Brittany who changed- me,twisted my-my storyline and made it better... Sorry...I forgot about-th-that..."

She enveloped me with such an everlasting warm hands told me that she didn't want to let me go the sound of our hearts beating synchronized into a beautiful music that could only be heard by us both.

But I'm still like a lifeless dummy,couldn't move any part of my body.I'm temporarily paralized because of the cold weather.

"Merry Christmas."She whispered.

"So babe,what do you want for Christmas?"I asked and then I just closed my eyes and melted on her arms.

"You're enough..."She answered.

"So it's a happy ending?"

" 's happy without an ending...I love you..."

I smiled,"Sorry.I didn't know you."

"What?!"

I giggled a bit and then said,"Just kidding...I love you,too."

******  
(A/N:)That's it! Sorry I ruined Glee but hey.I love how it ended. So, thank you everyone. Hope I could write again sometime. So sad,Glee's already on its final season. I grew up watching it and it did make me believe that dreams do come true.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! 


End file.
